Strange Sensations
by jesterinblack
Summary: Roy Mustang and Edward decide to take things to the next level with their relationship. Explicit yaoi, naive!EdxRoy, PWP, rated m for a daaammmnn good reason. Made for FullmetalFan2


**I'm writing another oneshot lol **

**Yes… another PWP, because that's all I read anyway so I might as well write it and also it's dedicated to FullmetalFan2. This is a PWP, meaning porn without plot, which MEANS it has no plot, so please no one say they don't understand certain things going on. Just roollll with iittt.**

**PLEASE READ THIS: This is not a rape fic, Ed's just naïve, and is about 12 years old while I'm making Mustang about 22. Ten years apart seems good. So I really don't want any comments saying this is considered raping because read closely, I'll put in things that Ed's enjoying it but is just scared about certain things. NOT. RAPING. OKAAAYYY.**

**Don't own FMA.**

**Strange Sensations**

Edward stomped into the bathroom of Roy Mustang's house, bent on being rebellious instead of doing what the Colonel wanted him to. They had been seeing each other for a while, but had never really gone too far. After all, they'd never even had their first kiss yet, and neither had Ed had his first kiss ever.

Lately though he'd been thinking of trying different things with the Colonel. Why be in a relationship if you never touch each other? Even though he had never said anything to the man about wanting to do things, he seemed to have gotten the hint and they were planning on doing some things tonight.

Which is why he was pissed. Not because of Roy wanting to be sexual, no no. He had this great idea of roleplaying, which involved Ed wearing a dress, which also involved pink bows.

Ed had planned on shoving the thing down the toilet when it was handed to him and claim it was an 'accident', but now that he looked at the thing it didn't seem that bad. Don't get him wrong, he still didn't want to wear it, but if it would make Roy happy he guessed he could deal with it.

Roy looked around the kitchen pleased with himself. He had managed to put the dishes away and make the place spotless.

Perfect.

It was about five minutes ago that he had seen Ed stomp through the door to the bathroom and slam it. He stared at the door as it wiggled and it slowly opened, and a blonde boy with a short dress appeared in the doorway.

Edward blushed as Roy checked him out and he tried to push the dress down lower. It barely covered his ass for fuck's sake! Not to mention the pink bows on his chest, and how fluffy it got as it went down lower.

"I need your help tying the back…" Ed mumbled as he turned around and crossed his arms, puffing his red cheeks out.

The Colonel didn't say anything, just went to the back and tied the corsette-like dress tightly. He heard Ed let out a puff of air at the tight feeling around his waist, but it seemed it was a perfect fit.

There was an uncomfortable silence in the house before Ed was shoved against the wall roughly and Mustang's mouth was latched onto his neck. He sucked roughly on the neck as Ed, unsure, wrapped his arms loosely around the Colonel's neck and tilted his head to the side.

He wrapped his short legs around his Colonel's waist tightly, trying to bring him closer. Mustang reached down and grabbed Ed's ass and squeezed, making a whimper come from the boy.

Roy let go of his neck and observed the blonde mess on the wall next to him. His hair fussed up from putting on the dress, the tiny dress pointed upwards from the legs wrapped and spread around his waist, allowing him to see his crotch and panties fairly nicely. The 12 year old blushed a deeper shade of red at the scrutinizing gaze, and sucked in a breath as his Colonel slowly descended on his lips.

Their first kiss was gentle, Roy could tell Fullmetal was nervous, with his lips quivering at first until it got more heated as time went on.

The older man sucked on Ed's tongue as the boy moaned into his mouth at the new feeling. It really was weird, after all he'd never kissed anyone before, but he supposed he liked it. The colonel had a way with his mouth…

Edward shuddered as his bottom lip was taken in between teeth, and was rubbed back and forth repeatedly. He moaned softly under his breath as Ed felt his legs being spread farther apart and was rocked up from his ass into Mustang.

"Ha…" His eyes rolled to the back of his head at the sudden feeling bestowing on his crotch. He'd never touched himself before, he didn't know how. But right now all he could think of was he wanted more.

"M-Mustang…. I feel weird…" He whispered against their lips.

The younger felt a smirk come across his colonel's face as he rubbed their crotches together; Ed's eyes going wide. "Then that's good…" Fullmetal thought he heard, but he couldn't really tell.

"Stop… something weird's happening!" He shuddered uncontrollably as his head lolled back into the wall, he'd never felt anything like this. More pressure was added to his clothed erection before suddenly his vision went white as he cried out and came hard, soaking his pants.

In the back of his mind he felt himself being carried somewhere as he instinctively wrapped his legs tighter around the waist in front of him. The world was still fuzzy, coming clearer as he blinked his eyes trying to clear his vision.

"What happened…" He mumbled into Roy's neck, his body shaking from the unused feeling of being pleasure high.

"What I think is going to happen again and again." Roy's body shook with laughter as he climbed up the stairs to a room, trying to grope Ed's ass through the puffy dress, unknowingly bumping and knocking things over as he walked.

The smaller whimpered as his ass was kneaded and squeezed his legs tighter around Roy's waist, rubbing their groins together.

He was thrown onto a rather large bed with a horny Colonel soon on top of him, hungrily kissing and sucking on his neck while rubbing his body through the dress. The younger-unable to talk- just sat there confusedly, as he let the sensations overtake him.

His Colonel's head was slowly going further and further down, until it came across a new lump in Ed's panties, which happened to be soaked from the earlier orgasm.

Experimentally rubbing the lump to see the reaction, he did, and was pleased when a loud groan erupted from the smaller's throat and his hips bucked up into the palm.

"What are you doing…?" Edward asked slightly panting, not knowing exactly what he had gotten himself into. He supposed he liked it, but it was a lot different than what he was expecting. It was just… better, he supposed.

After he received no response but a small noise he tried looking down, to where Mustang's head was when he gasped as cold air reached his penis and chilled it. He blushed out of embarrassment and stuttered out words unable to think clearly. "Stop! W-What are you doing?!"

Another nonchalant noise came from his superior before he was grasped firmly around the base of his dick. He let out a loud gasp and soon moan when the hand moved agonizingly slowly up and down, a thumb smearing precome across the top of the head.

"Colooonnneellll…"

The hand movements stopped altogether and he received a quick kiss on the lips before he was looking back up into dark eyes. "I think we need a better name for the bedroom, something that doesn't have anything to do with work…"

Ed looked at him confused before responding, "…Like what?"

Mustang seemed to think about this for a moment before a perverted grin took over his face and rubbed Ed's thighs slowly. "Daddy."

He blushed a deeper red at the comment and stuttered out his disapproval of the name. His Colonel seemed not satisfied with the reaction, started pumping his still leaking penis faster than ever before, shocking the boy into beautiful euphoria.

Moans falling freely from his mouth, Roy figured he was drawing close. At a rather more unfocused look than usual from the young man, and exactly when his mouth opened to shout out his release, the hand squeezed the tip of his cock under the head, preventing him from releasing.

"Not until you say it."

Ed pouted and looked teary eyed from the unfairness. Not only was he not allowed to do… whatever it was that made him feel like he was in heaven, he had to call him 'daddy' before he was allowed to…

The younger seemed to have a mental argument with himself before pounting even more and releasing a tiny, "Please… Daddy…." From his mouth.

It seemed to please Mustang enough, for he started pumping Ed's penis once again with vigor until the younger was sobbing from the goodness.

Before he was about to release, Mustang crawled up to Ed, still pumping vigorously, and whispered in his ear, "Say it when you release…"

Edward didn't have to think much to know what his Colonel wanted, and his unclear mind barely registered the comment before his head rolled back on a pillow on the bed, with his eyes saucers as he bucked up hard into the hand and came with a shout of "Daddy!" and released all over the hand.

He lay there panting, staring with lidded eyes as Mustang, or 'Daddy', pumped it once again making it erect. Ed whimpered once he was fully hard, still not knowing what was going on.

The boy watched confused as his colonel left the bed and went into the bathroom, coming out a few seconds later with something in his hand and getting back to his place between Ed's legs.

"What did you get?" The Elric asked, watching with curiosity as Roy took out a bottle and put what looked to be a sort of lotion on his hands.

"This is going to hurt a bit…" Ed heard, and had no time to comment before his knees were pushed up to his chest, his ass sticking out and spread letting Mustang see all his glory, and a finger stuck up his anus.

The first finger didn't hurt, it actually felt good to Ed, and as it was pumped shallowly in and out of him he mewled cutely, trying to push back on the finger as best as he could in the strange position he was still in.

When it felt like another finger was pressed in, pressure uncomfortable, he whimpered lowly in his throat, trying to signal his Colonel it didn't feel good.

Either he didn't get the signal, or he was ignoring him because before he knew it, three fingers were thrusting in and out of him, from the finger tips all the way to the knuckles. Ed, gasping for breath, tried to think through the pleasure haze he was in and having no luck, deciding to put his hands on the headboard above him, gripping it tightly until he felt his hands would break.

"Does it feel good?" A seductive whisper came from the man with the glorious fingers, and scissored the fingers inside of him, making the younger moan a bit in pain.

"Y-Yes…"

"Yes what?"

"Yes…" The younger gulped, "…Daddy…."

A satisfied smirk was present on the elder's face, and Ed was sure his back was going to break from the way he arched off the bed when a finger pressed against something _marvelous. _He let out a moan without modesty, trying to push back hard against the hand that was continually pressing against what he decided to call 'the spot'.

Either the sick bastard was not pressing it until he got what he wanted, or he happened to find it at that moment Ed didn't know, but all he wanted was more and all of it he could get.

The fingers were suddenly moved, and a disappointed whimper left Ed when he felt empty. He squirmed uncomfortably, still on his back with his knees pushed to his chest, and pouted crossing his arms when the hand holding his legs up didn't leave.

Soft squishing sounds alarmed Ed, and he quickly looked down through his legs to see his lover coating his penis with the same substance. He squinted his eyes trying to see clearly through the haze he was still in, but gave up setting his head back down on the pillow.

He didn't know why Roy was doing that, anyway. I mean, shouldn't you put the weird gooey stuff on your fingers? Not on your penis for sure. Maybe he was going to do something different.

"Why are you doing that?...And let my legs go…" Edward pouted at the end of his sentence, trying to get his sticky bangs off his sweaty forehead.

"You'll see," Was the only response, and the boy sighed with annoyance.

Rustling was behind him, and before he knew it his superior was leaning over him, managing to see his face still even with his short legs up to his neck.

A rather large object was being pushed inside of him, and he cried out from the pain. His back arching as a last resort to escape the large thing, which didn't do anything but manage to push it deeper, he settled with large gasps erupting from his mouth trying to compose himself.

Soft hushing sounds were made out for him, but he shrugged them off and he squeezed his walls around the thing getting used to the stretch. "What… is that?" He choked out, and wiped his forehead.

"It's me… but don't worry it'll feel good soon."

He nodded after knowing it was going to be okay, but was a bit alarmed to know that the big penis Roy had was inside of him. But if it was going to feel good soon he could deal with it.

Sooner than he felt was enough time for him to adjust, the slick dick inside of him slowly moved out, and then pushed back in, with a water gush sound from the lube.

The pain no longer evident in his features, Roy figured he could go faster than this torturous pace, and started going faster.

The younger didn't seem to mind the position he was in anymore, it seemed like it was a good place to be for it the dick seemed to go deeper and deeper with each thrust, starting to feel more pleasurable as it went.

His head being pushed up into the headboard with each thrust, Ed shoved his hips down experimentally to each thrust that was gave and was put deeper and deeper into a pleasurable experience.

Moans falling freely from his mouth, he didn't even care that he was being loud. He may have been chanting 'Daddy' as his life was on the stake, and moaning like a bitch in heat, but all he cared about right now was the nine and a half inch penis thrusting in and out of his hot walls repeatedly.

"Daddy! Daddy, Daddy, Daddy..!" Was the only sound in the room, besides for the bed shifting against the wall and the slick sound of a dripping wet penis thrusting in and of Ed's ass. (1)

The blonde squealed in delight when his 'spot' as he called it before was rammed into several times, making his mind go more hazy and his vision start to spot.

The thrusts becoming so vigorous Ed was sure he was about to explode, sobbed his moans louder and louder as the penis crashed straight on into Ed's prostate, then rubbed against all edges off his velvet walls pulling out just until the head remained in, then burying to the hilt repeating the same marvelous friction repeatedly dead on every time.

Noting the blonde's behavior and how desperate his cries and sobs were becoming, the Colonel knew Ed wasn't going to last much longer, and neither was himself. His ego wouldn't allow him cumming before the kid, he noticed the Elric's dick waving around bumping into the many layers of the short dress and gripped it before pumping as if his life depended on it.

Tears falling from his eyes and splattering on his cheeks, Ed sobbed each of the sounds from his mouth incoherently, feeling that weird feeling again in his stomach. When a hand reached between the legs that happened to still be above his head, the blonde's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he became limp and let his small frame be fucked into oblivion, letting the pleasure overtake his entire body

About 20 minutes later after Ed had fainted from the pure bliss of the orgasm, and Roy had cleaned them up he tucked Ed into bed and kissed his head goodnight.

Turning off the lamp in the room and taking one last peek at the sleeping angel in the bed (or fainted angel in the bed pfffffft sorry sorry, I had to. I'll shut up now lol), he half-closed the door and walked into the mess of a living room.

The colonel looked at the pig-sty living room and blinked. Bookshelves pulled out from the wall, the books on the floor, vases and lamps also together on the floor, a rather noticeable stain on the carpet where Ed had his first orgasm against the wall, and the phonograph happened to look as if someone ran into it… which he probably did.

He smirked as he continued looking around and walked over to the phonograph.

A souvenir of the first time he took the Fullmetal Alchemist.

But surely, it wouldn't be the last.

**(1) The girl I'm making this for like has this **_**love**_** for Ed calling Roy 'daddy' while he's doing it haha so I figured since I'm making this for loves that, I'd put it in here and make her love me even more xD**

**If anyone I know ever reads this and tells me, I'd probably faint also like Ed… because my dad knows my account name and actually teased me because he went on it once. **

**A TRUE NIGHTMARE, FOLKS. NEVER TRUST A DAD LOL.**

**Please review, it'd make me all happy ^_^ **

**I seriously don't even know how I'm going to make a summary for this… without blushing my ass off.**

**Jester out. xD**

**(Also I always end with 'jester out' because that's my nickname 'jester' and I have naturally dark hair so I always am called jesterinblack, you know. And I figured I'd make a little signature for everything so people would know it's me who writes all these random PWP's about Ed and Roy xD)**

**Do review though. Pleaasseee.**

…**Jester out again**


End file.
